


The New Teacher

by everystareverywhere



Series: Alternative Universe Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A/U Prompt, F/M, High School Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystareverywhere/pseuds/everystareverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor x Rose, high school teacher AU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Teacher

He was the new teacher. Rose only heard whispers about him through the other teachers—teachers are such gossips, really, it’s amazing any teaching actually gets done. She heard the same three things from every one of them: he has hair that makes you want to run your fingers through it; he’s slim; and he makes chemistry actually interesting. 

Rose didn’t try to ignore him, but her teaching schedule was different from his. She thought she saw him in the hallways, but she was always running in one direction, and him in the other. Her students started talking about him, whispers before class officially started. Most of the girls, and more boys than she would have thought, seemed to have a crush on him. Rose was now trying to figure out some way to just get a glimpse of him when there was a loud explosion and the fire alarm rang.

Everyone in the building was on the sidewalk, a safe distance away from the school. She saw a young man talking to the fireman, rubbing his neck and looking ashamed. They got the all clear, but the chemistry room was out of bounds. Luckily it was in the wing of the school, and therefore there were no lockers near it.

It wasn’t until the next morning, while Rose was getting her cup of tea from the faculty room that he walked in and came straight up towards her. He was apologizing for the day before, entirely his fault, completely misread the about of baking soda to put into the mixture. He was going to all the teachers and apologizing, knowing his disrupted their day, and he was so very, very sorry. He was babbling and rubbing the back of his neck, and Rose smiled and said it was fine. Well, no one was hurt, and that was the main thing. He stopped talking, smiled back and agreed with her.

He never make the chemistry room explode again. Rose, however, couldn’t say the same thing about some of the appliances in her house he tried to “update.” 


End file.
